Vaya Con Leos/Plot
Leo and Piper are checking out an antique pickup truck. Piper is reluctant to spend the money, but agrees for Leo's sake. When Leo leaves to sign the contract, Piper sees the Angel of Death. Piper, later, has doubts that she had really seen him, since no one died immediately. Paige still fears for Piper's life. Paige is at lunch with Henry. He ends up expecting Paige to pay half, which she had not expected; this perturbs her. Billie paces at Magic School, while Phoebe hides nearby. A demon, Reinhardt, flames in. Billie asks him about Christy; Reinhardt isn't talking. Another demon, Burke, shimmers in and shoots Reinhardt with a small crossbow. He shimmers away with Reinhardt. Piper finds Leo working under the truck and worries; Leo reassures her. In the attic, Piper calls for the Angel of Death. He tells her that he's after Leo. He is giving her time to prepare, and assures her that there's a reason for Leo's death. Piper casts a spell to hide Leo from the Angel of Death. The spell backfires, and now every man in San Francisco looks like Leo. Burke has imprisoned Reinhardt behind a magical force field. Burke shows Reinhardt his "trophies", demons imprisoned in ice. He inserts a crystal into a socket and now Reinhardt is frozen as well. Billie identifies Burke in the Book of Shadows. Leo is sitting in a taxi, waiting to pick up Wyatt at preschool. He hands the driver some bills and tells him to take a break. The driver leaves and the Angel of Death appears in the backseat. A tow truck T-bones the taxi and Leo is seriously injured. He is stabilized in the hospital. Piper talks to him one last time, before the surgeons take him away. Billie finds Reinhardt among Burke's trophies. Burke clobbers Billie and plans to freeze her, but Phoebe shoots him with a crossbow. Piper meets the Angel of Death again. She notes he's saying there was a reason and asks who can tell her what it is. Piper calls for an Avatar and then an Elder. The Elder is upset at even being in the same room as an Avatar. She notes Leo's loyalty to both of their causes. She, again, asks why Leo must die, and the Elder says he can't tell her, and that she will need her sisters. Paige suspects demonic involvement. The tow truck driver is in jail and Paige thinks he might talk. She persuades Henry, as payment for the misunderstanding at lunch, to let her talk to the tow truck driver alone. Once alone, Paige orbs the driver to the attic and throws a truth potion. Under its power, he begins babbling about irrelevant topics. Paige asks what demon made him crash the tow truck, and he begins babbling about his gambling. Paige is now convinced that the accident was an accident. Phoebe and Billie are interrogating Burke with his own freezing contraption when Paige and Piper cast the lost-witch spell, summoning Phoebe to the attic. The three summon an Angel of Destiny, who is upset at being summoned by mere witches. Piper wants to know why Leo must die, and thinks there may be some other way to meet this purpose. The Angel of Destiny tells the sisters of a coming battle they must fight, and that, without the pain of losing Leo, they might not be able to fight. Billie is still interrogating Burke and he is about to talk, when the sisters and the Angel of Destiny appear. Burke demands amnesty, that the sisters and Billie cease to pursue him. Billie and Piper agree. The Angel of Destiny gestures and Leo appears, fully healed, in the freezing box. Piper says goodbye to Leo. Burke inserts the crystal and freezes Leo. The Angel of Destiny promises Leo's return, if the sisters prevail, and orbs away with Leo. After the witches and the Angel leave, an unseen power vanquishes Burke. The force also destroys the frozen Reinhardt. Category:Plot Sections Category:Season 8 Plots